


heat wave

by rivercallum



Series: RoboWhump Challenge [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 11 month old Connor, 30 Day RoboWhump Prompt Challenge, But not that much, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a Mess (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Fainting, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, I'll make sure to edit this later!, Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Seizures, Summer, Whump, Worried Hank Anderson, because i'm evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: The DPD gets struck with a heat wave and a brownout. Turns out two DPD officers don't take the heat well.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: RoboWhump Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited because its late but i'll edit in the morning.

He was sweating.

Well, Connor wasn't _sweating_ but he was filtering off heat through his skin. His vision was acting up some too, but it was natural for his systems to be sending visual errors during high heat.

It was a ridiculously hot day in Detroit, striking into triple digits. A brownout had struck the city, and it could be hours before the power would be back on. The DPD was unfortunately effected, and everyone was angry.

Particularly Hank and Gavin. They hadn't done any work all morning (Connor checked, twice) and all they had been doing was sweating and groaning about the heat. Fowler occasionally yelled at them to shut up through his office door.

Even with all the windows open, it still wasn't cooling down any. 

Connor was sat at his desk, typing away on Hank's overdue work. He was still sweating, but the android chose to ignore the inconvenience. Besides, work was very important, even in inclement weather.

Yet, almost everybody in the room had eyes trained on the brunette android.

"Um…Connor?" Hank asked, the android looking up dutifully.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He answered, seeing confusion in the man's eyes.

"You're uh…steaming."

Connor looked above his head. Indeed, a small cloud of steam was emanating from his body.

"Oh. I'm sweating." Connor said simply, acting like this was a normal occurrence.

"How in the hell is that sweating?! You have steam coming out like a fucking train!" Gavin exclaimed, sitting back in his desk chair. 

"Human sweating is inefficient. I filter off heat by venting it from my skin and hair. it often mixes with water particles and produces steam. It does make me wet, or sweaty, like human sweating. As you can see," Connor gestured to his hair, which was sticking to his forehead.

"Join the club, kid." Hank muttered, wiping his forehead reflexively.

It was quiet for a moment, and Connor began to resume his furious typing. It was only when a soft thump, followed by a loud clatter echoed through the room.

Ben had collapsed. 

Connor got up almost immediately, medical protocols popping up in his vision. He knelt down beside the unconscious officer. He scanned his body up and down.

Internal Body Temperture: 100.2  
External Temperatures: 105  
Heart Rate: 145 bpm  
Status: Unconscious  
Diagnosis: HEAT EXHAUSTION - NO EMERGENCY CARE NEEDED

"He is alright, just too hot. We should move him to the archive room, and put a cool towel on his body." Connor said, looking up at the group of worried coworkers behind him.

A red error message popped in Connor's vision, and he swiped it away without looking at it. The situation at hand was far too important. Lines flitted through his vision again, but the android blinked them away. His systems were meant to deal with stress, and some heat shouldn't bother them.

"Why the Archive Room?" Gavin asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"It is in the basement. Heat rises, so naturally it will be the coolest room," Connor said, lifting the downed officer into his arms.

"Count me in," Hank said eagerly, hurrying toward the basement.

Gavin snickered, but followed in a reserved curiosity. Anything to be cooler.

Connor followed after the two, making sure not to let Ben's head hit anything. The officer was quite light, possibly contributing to his heat susceptibility.

Connor made a note to send Ben an email regarding his health. He was friends with the officer, and he'd hate to see this happen again.

Another error message popped up, but Connor dismissed it. It was obscuring his vision, and he needed to see where he was going. While he knew the DPD layout from memory and could operate it with his eyes closed, he could not account for the extra mass in his arms. 

Once downstairs, it was cool enough to allow Ben to rest. Connor placed him down, Chris following with damp towels. The android quickly pulled up a webpage on heat exhaustion, and systematically placed the towels in the best locations.

Gavin opened his mouth, but Connor knew another question was coming.

"The location of the towels will cool his core faster. The neck, underarms, and groin are the best places to cool someone." 

Gavin's open mouth closed promptly.

A red exclamation point flashed in the bottom of Connor's vision, and the visual distortions got worse. Before he could assess the error, Hank spoke up.

"Alright. Chris, stay down here and watch the kid. We gotta go do more work. Come on, Con."

Connor nodded, standing up. The world flipped upside-down, and Connor tried to subtly balance himself. He reached for the wall, grabbing it and allowing his gyroscope to recalibrate.

"You good, kid?" Hank asked, turning in the doorway to look back at the android.

"Yes Hank. The heat is effecting my processors, however, I am working at acceptable levels." Connor responded. 

He didn't want to bother anybody in the heat. Besides, it was a simple gyroscope malfunction. He was built to handle errors like these. Hank and the team didn't need more stress. Everyone was quite worried with Ben's fainting spell, and Connor shouldn’t bother them any further.

Anxiety threatened to bubble up in his chest, but he tried to shove it away. The dull feeling still stayed, and it really bothered the android. He felt anxious a lot, and he often didn’t know what to do with himself.

Being a machine was familiar, and so he behaved pretty similar. He was grateful he didn't have to follow orders, but the structure was nice. 

Shaking away the thoughts, Connor followed Hank toward the stairs. The world began to spin again, and Connor stopped to finally view the now flashing error message in his peripheral.

CORE PROCESSORS OVERHEATED  
TEMPERTURE: 112C  
SAFE MODE TO PROTECT BIOCOMPONENTS: 00:00:03

Oh.

Oh.

Connor felt his legs begin to grow weak. He could vaguely hear Hank's voice in the background calling him, but his audio processors were shutting down. The lines in his vision grew stronger and he closed his eyes to stop the nauseating effect.

He could feel himself falling backwards. He remembers the piercing feeling of fear as he gave in to the reboot.

* * *

  
RK800 "CONNOR"  
ACTIVATION DATE 08/01/2038  
WOULD YOU LIKE TO BOOT? [Y] [N]

>[Y]

Checking Biocomponents…….SUCCESS  
Checking Core Temperture…….FAILURE…..89C  
Checking Memory……………….SUCCESS

Booting at high core temperture can cause unintended errors. 

WOULD YOU LIKE TO BOOT WITH HIGH CORE TEMP? [Y] [N]

>[Y]

INITIALIZING……Welcome RK800-50…..

Connor's audio processors were the first to come online. The precinct was quiet, and he could hear a human breathing beside him. His optical units were taking a long time to boot, but he could feel himself laying on something cool. 

It was hard against his back, and as his pain sensors came back on he could feel the sharp throbbing in his back. His head felt floaty and the visual errors were still strong. As they cleared, he could see Hank's face again. It was red, and his eyes were wide.

"Jesus kid, scared the hell outta me. You keep doing shit like this and I'm gonna have a fuckin' heart attack!" Hank yelled. 

Connor could feel the anxiety begin to rise again. He had made Hank mad. Again. 

He couldn't stop the tears of anxiety that bubbled up. He felt himself begin to quiver, and inside he was dying of embarrassment. He hated crying in public, but when he got panicked and scared, the tears came uncontrollably. He shuffled into a sitting position, trying to curl into himself.

His ventilation began to speed, and his whole frame began shaking. Connor wasn't going to cry, at least not without putting up a fight first.

"Hey…hey Con come on kid…please… I didn't mean it like that…" Hank attempted to soothe him, but Connor just felt like crying harder.

Connor went to speak, but he felt his processors seize up and he cried out in pain. Overclock errors filled his vision, every biocomponent possible was tightening up. The android began to shake, his body going rigid and stiff.

"Connor?! What the fuck? HEY I NEED HELP DOWN HERE!" Hank shouted as Connor began to writhe violently.

Tears ran down his face, and his eyes were forcefully rolled to the back of his head. He was having a seizure. Well, the overclock errors were causing his frame to tense, which in turn made him shake. 

In simple terms, he was having a febrile seizure. He was only a year old.

"Woah what the fuck?!" Gavin shouted, sliding onto his knees beside the android.

Hank had Connor's head in his lap, trying to soothe the young android. Gavin scrambled to hold the android's arms still, narrowly avoiding getting hit.

"I don't know! He fell down the stairs and when we woke up this started!" Hank stressed, his eyes wide with terror.

"He looks like he's having a fucking seizure!" Gavin exclaimed, revealing his small amount of panic. 

"Do androids get seizures?!" Hank asked, horrified.

Chris and Ben emerged from the Archive Room when they heard the commotion, scrambling to hold Connor's legs. Hank moved to rub Connor's head, trying to get the android to calm.

"Connor, you gotta stop kid." Hank all but begged, looking down at Connor's eyes.

Connor couldn't speak. He was blinded by the pain. He could barely hear the lieutenant, and he was trying to fix all of the overclock errors. His systems weren't working, and he was too disoriented to do it manually. He'd have to wait it out until the errors stopped on their own.

2 minutes felt like 2 hours. Hank's heart was hammering in his chest, but Connor began to slow and relax his muscles.

Eyes rolling back to the front side of his head, Connor moaned at the light. It was almost intrusive, creating a strange aura in his vision. He winced, trying to get a grip on reality again. He choose to just listen for now, waiting for his photo-receptors to recalibrate and come back online.

"You know, that looked a lot like what the tyke does when he's sick." Chris commented, sitting back on his heels.

"What do you mean?" Hank asked, looking up slightly.

"He gets these fever-induced seizures. When he's too hot, he locks up and he shakes like that. The doctors say it's harmless. Connor is only about a year old, so he's the right age to get them…" Chris explained, ignoring the fact that Connor wasn't in fact a human baby.

"mmm…Androids do not get seizures…but I just experienced something that mirrors a human seizure…." Connor mumbled, always having to state the facts.

"Kid, you just had a seizure. I don't care what you call it." Hank said, looking down at the brunette android with exasperation.

Connor just nodded, not feeling strong enough to move yet.

Suddenly, a blast of cool air filled the room. People upstairs cheered as the lights began to flicker back on.

"Sweet! A/C's back!" Gavin cheered.

"I'll be able to cool down to acceptable levels now. My errors should resolve themselves." Connor grunted, sitting up.

All of his limbs ached, and his jaw felt like he'd just bit through rocks. He could taste thirium, and realized he'd bit his tongue.

"So no more of this freaky shit? Cause I've had enough for one day." Hank sighed.

Connor nodded, stretching to a standing position.

"I will have to vent my heat off like before." Connor mentioned, noting the steam beginning to vent from his skin as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Gavin muttered, walking off toward his desk.

"Hey kid, just take it easy for a few. Nobody's gonna notice." Hank whispered to Connor.

Connor frowned, but he didn't have the energy to disagree. His body was sore and he had drained a lot of power. He sat down in his chair with a sigh, blinking a few times to get starting on the minor overclock repairs. 

It was quiet for a good moment, everyone enjoying the air conditioning in blissful silence. That was until Fowler stepped down into the bullpen.

"Why, praytell, is one of our detectives steaming?"

Connor smiled and Gavin snickered. Hank let out a low whistle, looking toward Fowler with a grin.

"Get this Jeffery. He's _sweating_."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: overheating


End file.
